Late Night Shock
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Shark was taking a walk late at night to clear his head, when Yuma, unexpectedly, stumbles out of the bushes and collapses. After Shark takes him home, a confrontation with BlackMist was forced. After telling BlackMist to get lost, Shark finds himself having to aid Yuma with recovering two kidnapped people, one of which being his own sister. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 - Midnight stroll

Shark sighed as he walked down the street. He had a lot on his mind recently and just didn't want to be at his house, what with his dad being a really bad drunk, and the fact that he's an alcoholic not making that fact better.

As be walked down the path, he heard a scream of pain, from the direction behind him.

The purplet turned around, just to see Yuma stumble out of the bushes, covered in blood, a river of the red liquid trailing down his head, right leg with a bit of a limp as he stepped forward.

"Yuma!" He shouted, his tone of voice portraying how worried and scared he's feeling. Shark started to walk towards the other.

Yuma had looked up as he heard his name, and you could hear the relief in his voice as he called out to the other in a whisper, "Shark...", before his eyes rolled back into his head and he started to fall forward.

Shark gasped as he saw Yuma collape and ran the last few paces in order to catch the other as he fell.

The purplet didn't know what to do. He thought about taking his friend to the hospital, but it was too far and it might be to late by then.

As Shark was about to give up and take him to hospital, he remembered how Yuma lived around here.  
He picked up his black and pink haired friend bridal style and rushed to the address he could vagely, but acurately, remember.

_  
... i have no idea if this is good or shit so im gonna asume its both... mindddd flipppp... yeah... that will probably turn out to be sharkbaitshipping. The pairing of Shark and yuma. However, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM me or leave a review. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Half assed answers

Anyhow, new chapter for late night shock.

"Sh- shark..." Yuma muttered, causing said duelist to stop running. They were a few metres away from turning onto Yuma's home street.

"What is it Yuma?" Shark asked in concern.

"Put me... down. I can walk..." He replied, starting to struggle.

"Yuma. Your hurt. I can't do that." Shark replied.

"Shark, I will get very angry-"

"No means no. That ends our convisation." The purplet cut in, continuing to walk.

Yuma sighed in defeat and just curled up to the other's chest.

When they reached the house, Shark knocked on the door, which was then opened by Akari.

She gasped when she saw her brother. "Yuma! What happened?!" She asked, directing the question to the older teen as her brother had fallen asleep.

"I don't know all the details. Now let me in." He growled.

Akari moved aside, allowing the two teens to enter the room.

"Put him on the sofa." She instructed, closing the door and walking into the front room.

Shark did as instructed just as Yuma's grandmother, Haru, entered the room.

"Oh dear!" She cried, eyes falling on Yuma's beaten body. "What happened?"

Akari pointed at Shark. "Ask HIM." She said as way of explanation.

Both females looked at the duelist, waiting for an explanation. Shar sighed. "I was out taking a walk and he tumbled out of the bushes like this. I don't know what happened." He said in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Akari and Haru where talking in a hushed conversation. Shark managed to pick up a few phrases like, "Do you think it was Him?" And "We can't let this happen again." As well as, "This boy is suspicious. He must go." He knew the last one was about him.

Akari became frustrated when she saw her brother's friend listening in. "You," she growled. "Get out." She pointed at the door.

Shark huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes, but stood up anyway. He stalked out the house in a mood, waking Yuma when the door slammed shut. 


	3. Chapter 3 -Black Mist shows himself

Thanks for all the reviews! Just so everyone knows, i will be updating every sunday, or trying to. Most of my ideas are thought up on the spot right before publishing and might not be good since my BETA is on holiday... (coughlillycough)  
_

Yuma sat up on the sofa, awake. He looked around sleepily, noticing his sister and grandma, but the serious lack of purple hair.

He yawned and murmured, "Where's Shark?"

Meanwhile, Shark was annoyed. They had no right to throw me out. He thought angrily. I was just trying to help.

The purplet stopped walking and just stood, looking out at the river.

It's not like I care or anything! Ryoga tried to persuade his mind.

"Ahahaha! I have found you..." A dark, ominous voice said, seeemingly from the air.

Shark growled. "Who are you?"

A black alien like creature appeared infront of him. "Well, since you asked sooo nicely... I am Black Mist." It stated, laughing manically.

"What do you want?" Shark hissed.

Black Mist got close to the younger's face, causing him to take a few steps back. "Where is Tsukumo Yuma? We saw you with him..."

"Like I'll tell you." Was the reply he got.

"Ohh... fiesty one. Well Ok. Do you want your sister to get hurt?"

Shark's eyes widened, both from fear and anger. "You stay away from her!"

"Or what? You couldn't protect her against IV, you can't against me..." With that, the black being vanished, leaving behind a very angry and confused Shark in his wake.

_  
Im going to provide a bit of backstory here. Shark's sister (I dont know her name, so if someone could tell me) used to date IV. He almost killed her. Shark blames himself.  
For those of you who dont know, this is an AU, which means ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, which means DIFFERENT FROM SHOW.  
Also. If there are any ideas in anyones minds about what could be in this story, no matter how small that idea is, dont hesitate to tell me.  
Also, im english, so you American readers are about 4 hours behind us. Dont know how that is significant but, whatever. 


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Arrival

Yuma sighed as he lay in his bed, recovering from his wounds. For once he was in his bed, not his hamock.

He was thinking about how Akari had kicked Shark out. No way was his condition the purplet's fault!

Growling in anger, Yuma turned over to see a pair of mismatched eyes staring at him.

Jumping, Yuma shouted in suprise. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Yuma." Astral said, as serious as ever. "You should tell them."

The black haired boy scoffed. "What, tell them Black Mist sent his henchmen after us again? Nuh uh. I don't think so." He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"They will come after us again." The blue spirit replied, floating in the air.

"And? We'll win this time."

Just as those words left Yuma's lips, he heard his sister call from down stairs.

He sighed, dragging himself from his walm bed and down the stairs. "Better go see what she wants..." He muttered.

"What is it Akari?" He called. "You know I'm trying to-" He cut himself off as he saw who was sitting at the table.

There, next to his sister, was a blond version of Yuma with a smile on his face.

"TJ!" Yuma exclaimed happily, running over to the other in excitement.

"Hey bro. How have you been?" If possible, TJ smiled more as the word left his lips.

_  
I wanna shout out to superstoyboi124 for creating TJ. However, TJ is the only OC im putting in this, so no one else ask to be in the story. superstoyboi124, i hope TJ's personality is ok here.

Thank you to everyone else for the reviews! They made me really happy!


	5. Chapter 5 - Choices and Denial

Disclaimer : I dont own anything here. Only the plot. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi. TJ belongs to superstoyboi124.  
_

TJ frowned when he looked at his twin brother. "You look like you got hit by a truck. What happened?"

Yuma looked down, hiding his eyes.

"Maybe you can get him to say! He's refusing to tell us!" Akari growled in annoyance.

Haru placed a hand on her grandaugter's arm. "Let's go in the other room for a bit. Give Yuma and TJ some time to talk."

"But O bāchan!" Akari cried as she was dragged from the room.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" TJ asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing happened. I just fell down some steps, that's all." Yuma replied, looking at the wall behind his brother.

TJ raised his eyebrow. "If that was it, you would have told Akari by now." Yuma looked down again.

"It was him, wasn't it." The blond stated.

"...Maybe." Yuma said quietly. "Don't get upset!" He added quickly when his twin twisted his eyes in anger.

TJ stood up. "You need to tell Akari, Yuma! He could come ba-"

"He won't!" Yuma retorted angrily. "And even if he does, Astral will be able to take care of it!"

TJ stared at his brother. "... You really think Astral can handle him?"

Yuma's eyes blazed with confidence. "Positive. Please don't tell Akari!" He begged.

The blond was quiet for a moment. "Alright. I won't Akari. But-" He added as he saw Yuma sigh with relief. "- Next time Black Mist shows his face, i want you to get out of there."

Yuma nodded, then went back upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile, Shark had returned home, happy to see his father wasn't residing there.

Not that he's much like a father, Shark thought to himself as he sat on his couch. He never cared for us like a normal parent would.

He switched the tv on, listening to the news before switching to the horror channel, final destination 5 showing.

Sighing, Ryoga stared as the bridge started to collapse on tv, people falling to their death.

If that happened to me, he thought. Would anybody care? If I fell off a bridge and died, would anybody notice?

Yuma's face flashed before his eyes, and he realised, Yuma would notice. Would care. And his sister. How would she survive without him? She needed him.

Thinking of Yuma brought that black creature to mind. Ryoga's eyebrows knotted together as he thought about what Black Mist had wanted.

No way am I going to let that thing get his slimy hands on Yuma. Not if I can help it. Shark's thoughts paused for a moment. But it's not like I care or anything.

_  
Haha! Denial! But whatever. I have an Idea of where this story is going now. I have superstoyboi124 to thank for that, in a way.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Good to know people like this!

Can people tell me, whether it be in a review or PM me, if they want this to be sharkbaitshipping, which is YumaXShark. I kinda need to know. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Crashing and Shining Eyes

TJ was late for school.

"Go ahead Yuma!" He shouted. "I'll catch up!"

"Ok! Hurry up though!" Yuma called back as he ran out his house.

The blond grabbed his tie, tying it as he ran out the door, putting his shoes on the wrong feet in the rush.

Slowing down, he managed to sort out his shoes and get his tie done before taking off again.

As he was such a rush, TJ didn't notice the boy with pink hair before he'd crashed into him, sending them both to the floor.

"Oof!" The mysterious boy breathed out in suprise, landing on his back.

TJ fell face forward, landing on his head.

"Oww... Sorry about that..." TJ muttered, getting to his feet at the same time as the other.

The pink haired boy smiled. "Don't worry about it, It's my fault as well. I should have been paying attention."

TJ held out his hand. "My name is TJ."

The other shook his hand. "I'm III."

"Nice to meet you III, but I've gotta run. I'm gonna be late for school." TJ called over his shoulder as he ran past. "See ya!"

"Bye." III answered before walking away.

Huh. TJ thought. Strange kid...

_  
At school, TJ got in trouble for being late, but luckily managed to avoid a dention.

Break time was a relief for all the students, everyone running out of the classes to enjoy the time between classes.

Yuma and TJ walked side by side, TJ just finishing up what had happened on his way to school, when Shark came into view.

"Shark!" Yuma called, rushing over to him. "I need to thank you for helping me." He still had a few bruises from the experience.

TJ could see a shine in his brother's eyes that he hadn't seen before. Not even when Yuma's friends where present. What could it be?

"It was nothing," Shark replied, turning away. "I couldn't just leave you there."

"And i'm thanking you for helping me!" Yuma shouted to his class mate's back as he walked away. "For not leaving me alone to die!"

But Yuma's shouting proved useless as the other didn't even turn around before turning around the corner. By then, TJ noted, the shine in his eyes was gone.

"Man, he's so stuborn." Yuma muttered, pouting and crossing his arms.

TJ laughed at his brother, all the while wondering what that shine was...

_  
So alot of people requested sharbaitshipping, so sharkbaitshipping is what they shall get!

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Kai truesdale, simply for being awesome. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Suprises, Fear and Darkness

Later that night, the door bell rang.

Akari answered it, only to find a package with Yuma's name on it.

"Yuma!" She called. "Come here!"

Footsteps were heard on the stairs as her brother exited his room and entered the kitchen, where Akari had moved with the parcel.

"What is it Akari? I was doing my- what is that?" He asked upon seeing the package.

"I don't know." She replied, looking at him. "It has your name on it."

Yuma's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Me?"

When Akari nodded, getting a bit frustrated, Yuma stepped towards it and pulled the box towards him.

"Should I open it?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Ask... what's he called again? Astral?"

Yuma rolled his eyes, before closing them. "Astral?" He asked through his mind link with the being.

"What is it yuma?" Was the reply.

And so Yuma explained the situation to the blue spirit, silently cringing at the silence following.

"...open it. There is almost no chance Black mist could have found us."

Yuma sighed in relief, his fears subdued. He opened his eyes, looking at his sister and smiling.

"Astral thinks it's safe."

It was Akari's turn to sigh in relief this time, the corners of her lips turning up ever so slightly. "Go ahead then."

Yuma nodded, peeling off the tape covering the top and lifting the flaps. He paled upon seeing the contents, bouncing away from the table and letting out a scream.

Inside the box was a piece of paper, which Akari picked up with shaking fingers, and a picture of Yuma's parents, splattered with drops of blood.

"What is it? What's wrong with Yuma?!" TJ shouted, rushing down the stairs to his siblings' side.

His sister's eyes went wide, her entire body shaking as she read the words on the paper out loud. "We've found you..."

TJ took the paper out of her hands in a flurry of fear. There, signed at the bottom, was the name Black Mist...

Just as the blond looked into the box, eyes wide, the power flipped out, letting darkness reign across the entire city...

_  
So... Black Mist found Yuma...how? I will leave that up to your imagination.  
This chapter is dedicated to Randomgirl40. If you love yugioh abridged, Total Drama Island, or professor layton, check out her stories! 


	8. Chapter 8 - Zombies, Noodles, and Fear

Meanwhile, Shark was at his own house, thankful his father wasn't there as he cooked noodles in the microwave.

He leaned back against the counter, trying to see round the door frame at the TV (do we ever see Shark's house in the show? I haven't got that far...). He managed to see the left half of the screen in time for Shaun to push the woman onto the spike. He was watching Shaun of the dead.

Shark's full concentration was on the TV when someone knocked on his door.

Sighing, he went to answer it, only to find a package on the floor. Looking around, he noticed no one.

Shrugging, Ryoga picked up the box and took it back inside, placing it on the counter.

He was debating whether or not he should open it when the microwave pinged, signalling that his food was ready.

Shark fished his noodles from the microwave with some oven gloves, putting the hot bowl on the table to cool down.

While he waited for it to cool, he peeled off the tape on the box, opening the flaps carelessly, almost ripping them off.

The first thing Shark saw in the box was a piece of paper that he picked up. He flipped the paper over and saw a note written in eligant handwriting. The note said, 'We didn't need your help, Shark. But your sister might.' It was signed with BlackMist's name on the bottom corner.

Crunching in his fist in anger, he looked in the box again, paling a little.

Inside the box, resting on a picture of his sister's smiling face, was a lock of Rio's hair, along with a pair of sissors drenched in blood.

Shark began to scream as the house went dark, his power flickering off...

_  
This was happening at the same time as the previous chapter, incase you hadnt noticed. Its detailing the start of a good plot!  
Tell me what you think Shark and Yuma are gonna do in a review if ya want. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Disappearance and Comfort

Ok so i realised I've never done a declaimer. Here it is.  
Declaimer : I dont own anything. Only the plot. Yugioh belongs to kazuki takahashi and TJ belongs tk superstoyboi124 Sorry if this chapter sounds a bit out of it. I am hungover... i am never getting drunk again.  
Onwards! To the story.  
-

Darkness reigned for about 5 minutes. In that time, Yuma heard the front door open, his brother scream, sounds of a ruckus, and the front door slamming shut.

When the light finally clicked back on, Yuma looked around the kitchen, noticing his sister cowering on the floor.

"A- Akari? What happened?" He asked shakily.

She looked up at her brother with wide eyes. "I- I don't know. Hey... Where's TJ?" Akari questioned upon noting her brother's twin had vanished.

Yuma's eyes widened. "W-what? TJ. Come on, this isn't funny." He looked around and finally saw the note on the floor, near where his twin had been standing.

He shakily walked over to it, lifting it to his eyes. "Oh no." He muttered before reading it out loud. " 'You'll have to come and find him.' " It was written in the same elegant writing, signed with the same signature.

"BlackMist..." Akari whispered. "How... How did he find us?" She questioned, more to herself than her brother.

Yuma was thinking it over in his head, how he could save his brother with getting either of them killed, when there was a knock at the door.

Him and his sister exchanged glanced. "Astral? Can you see who's at the door?" He asked through the mind link.

It was silent and Yuma was about to repeat his question, when Astral replied, "It is the boy with the purple hair."

"Astral told me it's Shark." Yuma said in confusion.

Akari sighed in relief, getting to her feet. "You better answer it then." She said as the knocking returned.

As Yuma pulled open he door, he saw Shark standing there, fuming. He could pratically see the angry auror radiating off the older boy.

"Shark? What are you-" Was all Yuma could get out before Ryoga forced his way into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Where is BlackMist? Tell me!" He growled.

Yuma blinked. "What?"

Ryoga raised his hands infront of Yuma's face, dropping the box, with its contents, on the floor by his feet. "Where is he?!"

The other boy didn't know how to answer as he looked upon the items in the box, seeing the blood, the hair, the photo. "Oh Shark..." He whispered.

"He has my sister. Tell me where I can find him now!" Shark hissed, eyes blazing in fury.

Yuma didn't know what to do. His head was telling him to just get Shark away from him, while his gut was telling him to tell Ryoga about BlackMist's hide out.

In the end, though, he went with his heart. Wrapping his arms around the other's torso, he listened as Shark let out a yelp when his head connected with Yuma's shoulder.

Ryoga blushed as the other craddled his body, running his hand down his back, his other hand in his hair. "Shark..." He whispered. "Don't get angry. That's what he wants."

Sighing, Shark closed his eyes, and relaxed into Yuma's comforting hold, wrapping his own limbs around the other's waist.

It was silent for a moment. "He took my brother, you know. And my parents. We can get them, as well as your sister, back together. Right now, you need to calm down."

The longer Ryoga stayed in that hold, the more he calmed down. And the more his heart beat, the more he was sure that everything would turn out ok. That his sister would be fine, and returned unharmed. Even if her life was in BlackMist's hands.  
_

This shit be getting intersting now. This is soo not the plot i imagined at the start. Oh well! I like this one better.  
This chapter is dedicated to theabridgedkuriboh for taking the time to review each chapter. Thank you! 


	10. Chapter 10 - Pain and Loose Promises

I need to appoligise to Anubiswheelchair for not replying to their review in the last chapter. So here goes something! I'm not putting Duels in the story because I don't know how to write them and I'm not that good at the game so I'm sticking to what I'm doing now. Thanks for your review though!

And Madilinda - I think you'll find that's because they are gay. It say Romance in the preview with the characters involved in said romance. I'm not trying to be mean, so please don't take it that way, but this IS a Sharkbaitshipping story.

Now on with the story! -  
TJ groaned in pain as he woke. He was aware of a dull throbbing in his forehead and how his throat felt like sand paper, no doubt from the screaming it'd produced. There was also a stinging mark across his stomach, and he could feel a dampness around it.

When he tried to move his hand to cradle his head, he found that he couldn't. Looking down, TJ saw chains around his wrists, keeping him suspended in air. The same thing for his ankles, only they got to stay on the ground. He could feel his back pressed against the wall and it. Hurt. Like. Hell.

Focusing, TJ realised he could feel alot of pain from the stinging area, noting it was worse than he first thought, and someone was talking in a quiet mutter.

"I want to hear screams. More screams! More! More!"

TJ managed to raise his head enough to see a young boy with light blue hair. The child had a crazed look in his eye.

"Your screams. I need them!" As he said this, the boy pulled out a knife.

"Haruto! Stop!" TJ heard. Yuma's duplicate looked around and saw a boy with yellow hair.

"Nii-sama..." the boy, Haruto whispered. "I need... the screams..."

Haruto's brother embraced him. "I know, Haruto. I know."

_  
"So you're sure they're here?" Shark asked as they arrived at the docks, standing infront of two big, heavy-looking, metal doors.

"Astral can sense their auror in there." Yuma replied, taking hold of the other boy's hand, inwardly smiling when he didn't pull away.

"Yuma?" Said boy heard through his ear piece (Shark had one as well). "I'm in. Unlocking the doors as we speak."

"Thanks sis." Yuma replied, Ryoga giving a grunt in thanks.

Akari hummed down the line. "Don't stay in there too long. Get in, get them, get out. That's all you need to do. Promise me you won't go directly after BlackMist or any of his goons."

Yuma sighed in annoyance. "Fine. I promise. Sorry Astral."

Said Astral being looked on with an indifferent look, crossing his arms irritably, while shark said nothing.

"Good. Now go." Akari commanded. "If you're not out at midnight, I'm coming in after you."

Good. Shark thought. That leaves us with around 2 hours.

This chapter is in fact dedicated to randomgirl40 (again) for giving the start of this chapter.

This is going to come to an end soon. A couple more chapters, and It'll all be over. But I need you guys to do something for me, two, if you dont mind. I need you to tell me, whether through review or PM, if you want any characters to die (good guys) or live (bad guys) and to also check out my poll. Only one person voted and, if they're reading this, thanks! 


	11. Chapter 11 - A Plan Revealed

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! If I did, Sharkbaitshipping would exist more!

TJ groaned as he regained consiousness once again. He'd been knocked out when Haruto had used his powers to throw a chair at his head, and now a steady flow of blood ran down his neck, soaking his clothes.

"I'm sorry." He heard the boy named Haruto speak quietly. "I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, Haruto, let me handle this." The blond standing next to him said, smiling down at the blue haired boy affectionately.

When the blond looked at TJ, and saw his confused expression, he spoke in a monotone voice, that sounded slightly appoligetic. "My brother did not mean to hurt you. Please, forgive him."

"But... what? I don't... get it..." TJ muttered. "Why is he..."

The other sighed. "I guess I should explain. Haruto has... an illness, a side to him that he can't control."

"So... Mulitple personality disorder?" The boy in chains questioned.

"You could say that. I'm his brother, Kaito. And I'm responsible for caring for him."

"Great." TJ replied. "Can you let me go now? I have pain... Everywhere."

Kaito's eyes hardened. "I'm afraid I cannot do that." He pulled a stick with a spike on the end out his sleeve. "You are to remain put until BlackMist has need for you."

TJ's eyes widened. BlackMist?! He thought to himself. Great. I was hoping it wouldn't be.

Just as TJ was resigning himself to the fact that he might have to face BlackMist, Haruto spoke up. "Nii-san. We have to help him."

"Haruto..."

"Please Nii-san! He doesn't deserve this." Haruto pleaded.

It was silent for a moment, before Kaito spoke up. "Just for you, Haruto." With that said, he pulled a key from within his coat, used it to free TJ, and watched as Yuma's twin fall on his face.

"Thanks for that." TJ muttered, getting to his feet.

Haruto stood so he was infront of TJ. "BlackMist plans to take Astral."

TJ's eyes widened. "But my brother! He'll die if that happens."

"Your brother?" Kaito asked quietly.

"Yeah. He carries Astral's soul within him- and WHY DID I JUST TELL YOU THAT?!" TJ shouted at himself in frustration.

"Nevermind that." Kaito began. "Since Haruto has started, I guess I'll finish. BlackMist means to use Astral to open a portal to his world."

"The Astral World... He can't go there." TJ spat. "He'll kill them."

As this was going on, Yuma and shark ran down a corridor, when they heard talking. The duo looked around a corner to see BlackMist yelling at two males, one with long blue hair, the other with yellow and purple hair.

Upon seeing the second male, Shark almost growled in anger, his face twisting to a frustrated state. "IV." He sneered quietly, consious of not giving away their position.

"Calm down, Shark." Yuma whispered, grasping his hand.

Shark turned away, breathing deeply. "Let's go a different way." He stalked off after that, leaving Yuma to follow with a worried expression.

Ok guys. Really need to know. Who is dying in this fic?  
This chapter is dedicated to coolboi12 for helping me with Ideas.  
Thanks for all the reviews! 


	12. Chapter 12 - Paths Collide

Declaimer : i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL _  
TJ, Haruto and Kaito rushed down a corridor as quietly as they could, attempting to find an exit.

Just as they rounded a corner, TJ ran straight into someone.

"Ahh shit!" He muttered, falling on his backside, causing more pain. "Great. We've been caught!"

"Wait." Kaito said as the other blond got to his feet. "They don't work for BlackMist."

"Huh?" TJ turned his head to look at the blocker, only to see his brother on the floor, being helped up by none other than Ryoga.

"Yuma!" TJ shouted happily, embracing his twin.

"TJ! Thank God we found you!" Yuma replied. "We saw BlackMist earlier and I thought he'd-"

"This is your brother?" Kaito cut in.

"Yep. Yuma, meet Kaito and his younger brother, Haruto. Kaito, Haruto, meet my twin, Yuma." TJ introduced.

"Yo!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Ahh... i guess we don't need to search for you now." A dark voice hissed with amusement, causing the group to turn around, spotting three people.

At the front, leading the three, was BlackMist, complete with his usual smirk. Stood behind him to make a triangle formation, where the same duo from before.

"Ryoga, It's so good to see you again." IV smirked.

"You!" Shark hissed angrily, having to be held back by Yuma and TJ.

"Yuma, be a good boy and join me and I'll let your friends go." BlackMist said, eyes gleaming menacingly.

"No. I will not allow you to destroy the Astral world." Yuma spoke, but something was different. Yuma's voice had deepened in pitch, and his eyes had changed to a mismatched state. His whole body shook with anger.

"That's not Yuma. Nii-san, that's not Yuma!" Haruto shouted.

"What?!" Kaito exclaimed in shock.

"I can sense it. He has a different soul in his head."

So he was telling the truth... Kaito thought to himself, looking at TJ.

"Astral? Is it really necessary for you to take over?" TJ voiced in concern.

"Yes." Astral said. "Almost anything is necessary to take BlackMist down."

Woo! I have been waiting to write this chapter for ages! Yes!  
So Astral IS like a different personality that can take over Yuma's body. But the only thing that changes when that happens is his eye colour and his voice. Thats it. No ZEXAL, just eyes and voice. 


	13. Chapter 13 - Disapearance and Shock

"Ahh... come on. Don't be like that. Calmly come with me and I'll let your friends go." BlackMist smirked.

"I would rather die." Astral hissed through Yuma's lips.

"I didn't want it to be this way, but I have no choice." BlackMist sighed, before fixing his gaze on IV and V. "Grab him. Now."

As the duo stepped forward, a sphere of blue light enveloped them, causing people to shield their eyes. After it had cleared, the pair where gone, vanished into thin air.

"So you've switched sides." BlackMist's eyes narrowed. "No matter. Not that I really needed you anyway."

Eyes turned to Haruto, who was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"I didn't... It was an accident. I panicked and-" Haruto rushed out.

"You did that?" Astral cut in. After the boy's timid nod, the being spoke, "Then you could have just saved us. Don't worry too much."

"I can gain other followers. Want to take that, Ryoga?" BlackMist asked sinisterly.

"Why would I join you?" Said teen spat, eyes narrowed.

"Well, since you asked..." BlackMist clicked his fingers, and a passage way appeared in the wall. Another piece of wall swept forward, a blue haired girl chained to it in a way like TJ was.

The purple haired boy's eyes widened. "Rio!"

"What?! You're sister?!" Yuma exclaimed, causing jaws to drop and eyes to widen.

"Yuma. We need to find away to save her." Astral said, hovering in the air next to his keeper, as he had relinquished control of the teen's body.

"I don't need you to tell me that, Astral." Yuma replied, eyebrows knitted together.

"Ahh... Astral's around, eh? Let's do something about that." BlackMist clicked his fingers again, and a bright light filled the room. Once it cleared, gasps where heard.

"What is that?" Shark asked, astounded. All eyes were on Astral, and BlackMist had a smirk on his face.

"So glad you could join us, Astral. Want to open the portal for me now?" He sneered.

"So that's what an Astral being looks like." Kaito commented.

"Astral? Huh. Cool." TJ muttered.

"What?! Seriously? You've never seen him before?" Shark questioned in disbelief, half his attention still on his unconscious sister.

"Nope. Of course, Yuma's drawn crappy drawings of him, but I've never seen him before." TJ replied.

"What do you mean-" Yuma started to exclaim, only to be cut off by Astral.

"Now's not the time for arguing."

Yuma sighed, mentally making a note to complain about his unappreciated drawings after this mess had blown over.

"Take a good look at this girl." BlackMist commanded. "Notice anything?"

They didn't want to obey one of his commands, but they where curious.

Upon looking her over, everyone took note of the piece of hair hacked out her head, and her blood coated clothes, but it was astral who noticed it first.

Upon his gasp, everyone turned to him.

"What?! What is it?! Tell me!" Shark demanded.

"No way. You... You sick bastard!" Astral exclaimed, face twisted into a mask of fury.

"What's wrong with her?! Tell me now!" Ryoga shouted.

"She's not breathing."

Andddddd there it is! Cliff hanger!  
This chapter is dedicated to theabridgedkuriboh for reminding me to put Rio back in here. I almost forgot.  
Wow. I knew i wanted her to die, but I didnt know how I wanted to do it. I'm happy with how it turned out.  
I hope i got Haruto's power's appearance right. I kinda forgot what it looked like. I think it's Barian, but im not sure...  
And i lied a few chapters back. I said this would only have a few chapters left, but I need alot of stuff to be in here before then, so its gonna have more.  
To think, this whole story started when i was sleep deprived at 3 in the morning... 


	14. Chapter 14 - Emotional Overload

"Not breathing?! You can't be serious." But even as the words left his mouth, Shark saw how his sister's chest wasn't falling and rising, like it would if she was breathing. "No..." He fell to his knees.

"Shark? Please get up." Astral said. "You bastard. To go as far as to kill Yuma's friends." He directed the last part at BlackMist.

Yuma fell next to his purple haired friend, pulling him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's not like anyone will actually notice. She's been laying in a hospital for God knows how long." BlackMist sneered. "I bet people forgot she was there. All she did was take up space."

Ryoga stood up, Yuma following. His face was a mask of rage. "Don't talk about my sister like that!" He snapped.

A blue and purple auror shone around Shark, an angry and sad vibe emiting from it. Astral noticed, as well as everyone else, but was the only one who knew what it was.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaito asked, pushing Haruto behind him protectively.

Everyone turned to Astral, even BlackMist. "His emotions are over powering his body, and they need an outlet." He said gravely. "It happens in stages. This is stage one."

"Oh. Then what's stage 2?" TJ questioned, looking from Astral, to Shark, and back again.

"Stage two is that violent waves of emotion flow from his body, knocking everyone back." Astral replied, backing up a bit.

"What?!" Yuma shouted from his position beside Shark, only to be thrown back toward his brother as a purple wave slammed into him, a blue one almost taking his head off.

"Everyone get away from him!" Astral shouted. Suprisingly, even BlackMist obeyed, stepping away from the raging teen.

"How do we stop it?!" Yuma shouted over the panic.

"We can't. The only thing we can do is wait for stage three to finish." Astral replied, watching the purple haired teen.

Just as Yuma opened his mouth to reply, BlackMist spoke up. "III! Do something!"

A pink haired male appeared, seemingly out of thin air, behind BlackMist. He stepped forward, only to pause upon seeing TJ.

"Hey! It's you!" TJ shouted, pointing at III, before having to step out the way of a blue wave.

"Can we talk about that later? Shark's getting more violent!" Yuma cried, wanting to help his friend, but not knowing how.

"Stage three is starting." Astral voiced.

"What happens in stage three?" Kaito asked, his gaze flicking from Astral, to BlackMist, to Shark, then back to Astral.

"He'll go on a rampage, destroying all in sight."

_  
Well... yay. Shark is finally getting in there, probably to follow up with some BlackMist-getting-beat-up action. Dunno yet though. We'll see. 


	15. Chapter 15 - Death and Truth

It was silent, except for heavy breathing. Nobody moved, all eyes on Shark and the emotional waves leaking off him. By this time, III had fled the room, fear motivating him.

Yuma took a step towards the purple haired male, slightly disrupting the silence, causing a wave to slam into him.

Said teen grimaced, but continued onwards, getting ever closer to the emotional teen, taking more and more waves.

"Shark, calm down." He murmured, standing behind the other and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. "Relax." Ryoga flinched at the contact, the purple waves decreasing, but blue remaining consistant. "She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"You don't understand nothing!" Shark hissed, fists clenching. "My sister helped me through life. And now... this guy just... killed her. She didn't deserve that! She was what made life worth living-"

"You have me too," Yuma cut in, resting his forehead against Shark's back. "All of us. I know what it's like to loose people, you don't have to go through it alone."

The purple haired teen relaxed back into the other's hold, the waves subsiding. However, his emotions still needed an outlet, resulting in the tears cascading down his face.

"It's ok. Let it out." Yuma whispered, tears shining in his own eyes. "It's ok to cry."

Through out all of that, Kaito stood, watching and listening to his surroundings. A plan had started forming in his head, a plan of how to get his brother out of this situation safely and unharmed.

His thought pattern, however, was dislodged when TJ waved his had infront of Kaito's face. "Kaito. You in there?"

"I'm fine." He replied. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed Haruto towards the other blond male. "Look after my brother." Kaito walked around TJ, ignoring his cries of, "What?!" And stepping directly infront of BlackMist.

"Get everyone to safety." Kaito demanded.

"What?!" TJ exclaimed. "Please tell me your not going to-"

"Go."

After hesitating, TJ guided the group back down the corridor, leading them to safety, but leaving the older blond alone.

"That was pretty brave." BlackMist commented with a smirk. "But surely you don't think you can defeat me."

Kaito shook his head. "No. But I sure as hell will try." With that said, he threw bolts of energy at the black being, who dodged all of them.

"That all you got?" BlackMist retorted, before shooting a beam of black energy at Kaito, who closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

As the beam hit, he felt himself fall apart, felt his skin rip from his flesh, and felt his very existance unravel...  
_

Meanwhile, the others had arrived at the end of the corridor, a door blocking their path.

"Let's go in." TJ suggested, opening the door, hand clasped to Haruto's smaller one, and guided them in.

Inside, the room was large, but only a table, two chairs around it, was present. Occupying said chairs, were two people, one with ginger hair, the other with brown.

Yuma stared at them, taking steady steps forward, letting go of Shark's hand. "M-mum? D-dad?"

When he arrived behind his parents, he stretched his arm out. Currently, the pair where playing a game of chess, seemingly not noticing their sons and their friends.

Just as Yuma touched them, they disintergrated, turning to dust.

"W-what?" Yuma asked with a whisper.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from the shadows, a figure emerging from them.

"III. What do you want." TJ spat.

"I... I didn't think you would ever find out." III said, answering an unasked question.

"I thought you were one of the good guys." TJ replied. "I was gonna look you up after this to see if you wanted to hang out."

"... I'm sorry."

Just as TJ was about to reply, Yuma spoke up. "That's not important now. What just happened?!" He exclaimed, refering to his parents.

"You... You really don't know?" III questioned in a shocked tone. They shook their heads. "I felt sure that BlackMist would have bragged about it..."

"Just tell us already!" Yuma shouted.

"Yuma... TJ... your parents... died four years ago, when BlackMist first captured them. Those where just holigraphic projections.

_  
Damn. Even though i wrote that chapter, it still amazed me when Kaito died. Wow. Shit. 


	16. Chapter 16 - Plan and Anger

Yuma blinked. "Please tell me your joking."

III shook his head. "I'm afraid not. BlackMist really did... end your parents' lifes."

"Why? Why would he do that?!" TJ asked, shocked.

The pink haired male in questioning sighed. "He did it to get under your skin, Yuma. He's trying to break you, make you depressed and unable to fight him."

"Well that back fired." Yuma shouted, eyes a blaze in fury. "Now I feel like destroying him even more!"

"Yuma, you can't." Astral said, floating beside said male. "You promised Akari."

"I know." He took deep breaths to calm himself.

"I can help you." III said suddenly.

"Why should we believe you?" TJ asked, glaring.

"You have no choice." III said, smiling sadly. "But I know how you can stop him."

There was a moment of silence, broken by a sigh. "Just tell us." Yuma said quietly.

III nodded. "If you can destroy his control panel which he built to open a portal, he won't be able to get to the astral world." He said. "Please, let me help you." He pleaded.

"Just let him show us the damn thing." Shark said, rolling his eyes at the twins' stubborness.

"...Fine."

III smiled, and lead the way back out the door and down a different corridor.

The way there was filled with silence, Yuma and Shark walking side by side while Haruto still gripped onto TJ's hand.

"Here we are." III said, arriving at a black door. He unlocked it and walked in, the other's following.

"III," a dark voice hissed. "You have betrayed me."

"I had to! I could follow you no more!" III retorted.

BlackMist smirked. "Not that it matters, you lead them to me anyway."

III gasped upon realising the truth in the fiend's words. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's fine." TJ said, spying the controls in the back. "It just means we can stop you quicker."

"Prepare to get beaten by me and Astral!" Yuma shouted.

"Oh? And how are you too planning on doing that?" BlackMist murmured. "You promised Akari, remember?"

While Yuma stood there, at a loss for words, Ryoga stepped forward. "I didn't." He snarled, anger lacing his words.

"And neither did I." TJ growled.  
_

Wow that was fun to write, seems short to me though...  
Anyway, people who're reading this that have watched Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel monsters, Im planning to write a darkshipping fic (yes randomgirl40, I KNOW you dont like that :P) and i wanna read some good ones before I do, so does anyone have any suggestions as to what to read? (Im looking at you theabridgedkuriboh) ;) 


	17. Chapter 17 - New Power

Late Night Shock chapter 17

"Oh? And what can you guys do to hurt ME?" BlackMist questioned with a smirk.

It was silent for a while, but everyone's thoughts where in a whirl, especially Haruto's.

Still gripping TJ's, Haruto's hand bagan to glow, in turn lighting up TJ's, as well as his arm.

"Argh! What the...?!" TJ shouted, noticing the light, accompanied by a stinging pain. "What are you doing?!" He gripped his shoulder, where, at the moment, most of the pain was.

Haruto didn't reply though. He was too busy concentrating on something else. The light started to die down, and Haruto began to fall forward, faint.

Even though he was in pain, TJ caught Haruto, but not with his hands.

"What the...?!" TJ shouted upon seeing the blue beams of energy radiating from around his body, holding the child upright.

"I... gave you... my power." Haruto muttered. "Control it... with your... will..." Was all he said, before he passed out.

"Haruto!" The blond shouted, gritting his teeth. Power of will huh? Ok, let's try this. He thought to himself.

Concentrating, he managed to use his new found power to lift Haruto over to Yuma. "Look after him." Was all he said, before launching himself at BlackMist, his will causing his power wrap around the fiend's neck, choaking him.

As BlackMist struggled for breath, Shark snuck over to the control panel. "Now how do I..." He muttered to himself.

"Of for God's sake..." Yuma shouted, giving Haruto to Astral and rushing over to Shark. "Press this butto-"

"Don't touch anything!" Shark barked, causing Yuma to step back in suprise. "I'm sorry. Just... don't touch anything. We could accidently press the wrong thing."

Yuma smiled. "I get it." Shark turned back to the controls. The black and pink haired teen picked up a random brick from off the floor. "So let's try this." He said, bringing the brick down and spashing the contraption to pieces.

"Yuma!" Astral and Ryoga yelled.

"...Opps..." Said teen muttered as a bright light filled the room. 


	18. Chapter 18 - Destroyed

"You fools!" BlackMist yelled. "What have you done?!"

To be honest, Yuma had no idea what he did. So he went with stating the obvious. "I threw a brick at it, duh."

"I can see that! Move!" BlackMist growled, rushing over to the machine and pushing Yuma and Shark out the way.

The pair of them landed on the ground, near Astral and Haruto.

"Yuma." Astral said, getting said teen's attention. "Look after Haruto." With that said, he all but threw Haruto at Yuma before launching himself at BlackMist. Both of them fell to the ground.

"Argh! Get off me!" BlackMist hissed, gripping the Astral beings throat. Said being retalliated by digging his thumbs into the darker one's eyes.

"Hurry. Stop the machine!" Astral yelled, struggling to contain the dark being.

"Got it!" Yuma yelled as he and Shark ran over to the controls after proping a semi concious Haruto against a wall, while TJ rushed to help Astral.

"Let me do it, Yuma." Ryoga suggested, which Yuma agreed to.

"I'll just... go over here..." Yuma murmured, walking over to the wall, watching the chaos unfold, hearing nothing above a loud blaring, which seemed to be emitting from the conrols.

Meanwhile, Shark was staring at said controls, at a loss as to what to do. What if I press this... He thought to himself, moving his finger towards a big red button.

Before his finger could reach it, the lights went off and the blaring noice shut down. Ryoga blinked, turning towards Yuma, who was holding up an unplugged power cord.

"That was easy." Shark commented, stepping away from the semi destroyed controls.

But BlackMist had broken free, and he chose this moment to come flying back, smashing into Shark and sending each other flying.

"No!" He growled. "Plug that back in!"

By then, TJ had ran over to his twin, exploding the pug with his eye lazers.

"Eyy!" Yuma cried, dropping the wire to the floor, his hand throbbing.

"No!" BlackMist screamed, staring at the destroyed wire. "You bastard!"

But the four others in the room all wondered the exact same thing at that moment. 'Is it over?'

_  
I bet most of you were expecting some freaky portal to open up, weren't you? Well I didn't wanna do that. Sorry if this seems a bit rushed though... 


	19. Chapter 19 - Destruction

Shark grabbed onto BlackMist, forcing him to be still, TJ's mind control helping too. And, no matter how much struggling occured, he couldn't break free.

"You may as well give up." TJ hissed. "It's over. You. Can't. Win."

Said fiend stopped moving, glaring at the blond copy of Yuma. "That's what you think." He spat. "But I will never be defeated by the likes of YOU."

TJ's eyes narrowed, and he moved his head forward quickly, as if headbutting air. However, In reality, he was concentrating his newly gained powers to smash into BlackMist's face and upper body over and over.

"TJ! Stop." Yuma shouted, placing a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"How can you say that?!" TJ yelled, turning to his brother and whipping the hand off his shoulder. "Mom, Dad, Kaito..."

"Getting angry won't do a thing." Yuma replied fiercely, but TJ could tell his brother wanted to scream and shout at their helpless enemy infront of them, and was barely holding himself back.

Sighing, TJ turned back to BlackMist. "What are we suppose to do with him then? We can't send him to prison."

"I can answer that." Astral spoke up. "Send him to the prison in my realm."

"That's not a good idea. Even I know that." Yuma said.

"Yeah, I agree." Shark voiced. "What happens if he breaks free? What are you going to do when your Planet gets destroyed?"

Astral frowned, stumped for the first time in ages.

"Why don't you just kill him?" At this, looks of shock fell on most faces, as they turned to the voicer.

"Haruto?! You can't be serious." TJ exclaimed. "Think about what you just said."

"I did." The younger replied, glaring. "He deserves to die for his crimes against humanity."

"I actually agree." Astral voiced, causing shocked gasps.

"If Astral thinks so, then we should do it. Right?" Haruto hissed, inching over to Ryoga, who still held a bound BlackMist.

Shark and Astral were the only ones who saw, the ntwins to wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice. But neither said a thing, both wanting the trapped fiend gone, destroyed.

Only when Haruto's hand, which was placed on a fear struck BlackMist's forehead, began to glow blue, did they notice.

But then again, the screams where a dead give away too...

_  
So... a few more chapters, then maybe an epilogue, and this will all be over. Sad... I've enjoyed this... oh well!

As for why this is up early instead of Sunday, it's because I'm going on holiday Saturday and won't be back until friday and there's no internet there. So you get this early. Enjoy! ;) 


	20. Chapter 20 - Resolution

"Haruto! Stop!" Yuma yelled, trying to run over, only to be held back by an arm around his waist. "Let go!"

"Yuma stop! You'll only get yourself hurt!" Shark, the person holding Yuma back, shouted back.

"But he can't just-"

"Look at him Yuma!" Ryoga tried. "Look at the rage. He doesn't seem likely to stop! Even if we restrain him!"

It was true. Haruto's features were twisted into ones of such rage, it was almost like a different person.

TJ ran over to Haruto. "Haruto. Stop." He demanded softly.

"No! He deserves to die!" Haruto screamed, his hand glowing brighter.

BlackMist's screams increased in volume and intensity, and Haruto's eyes glowed a bright blue, blinding TJ.

"Stop! Haruto!" TJ tried again, shielding his eyes with his hand.

After what seemed like hours, but what was really only a few seconds, the light died down, and the screams stopped entirely, leaving the room in an eery silence.

Moving his hand, the sight in front of him was... unexpected to say the least. Haruto was kneeling on the floor, head down, breathing heavily in front of a pile of dark, black ash.

"T-TJ? Did I...?" Haruto asked quietly, trailing off.

"It's not your fault, Haruto. You just lost control." TJ said, trying to comfort the younger male.

"No! Why does It keep taking over? Why..." The blue haired boy gradually got quieter and quieter, and the others where unsure if he was talking to them, or just murmuring to himself.

"Hey... Is he ok?" Yuma asked his brother.

"Yeah... He'll be fine." TJ replied softly, pulling a frozen Haruto into a hug.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Haruto. It's ok. You actually just solved one of our problems." The blond said. He didn't entirely agree with the method used, but at least BlackMist will be of no bother anymore.

"Really?" Haruto asked, looking up at the older teen.

TJ smiled. "Yeah."

"But... What am I going to do? Kaito's gone now... Where am I suppose to go?"

Just as TJ was about to reply, Astral spoke up. "We have a problem. The clock just struck midnight."

"Yeah, so?" Yuma asked.

"You promised your sister we'd be out before then."

"Ahhh! Shoot! You're right Astral!" Yuma panicked.

But Akari chose that moment to burst in through the door. "Guys! What happened?!" She asked, stepping off her bike and removing her helmet.

"We're fine Akari. Just dealing with the aftermath." Astral supplied.

"Oh... ok... wait... Astral?!" Akari exclaimed, staring at said floating being.

"Yes Akari." He replied, coughing into his fist akwardly.

Akari turned to her brother. "No wonder you're insane. Looking at an alien everyday."

"What?! I' not insane!" Yuma yelled at the same time Astral said, "I'm offended, Akari."

"Umm... Akari. We have a slight problem." TJ said, walking over to his sister with Haruto clinging to his hand. He spared a glance at III. "Well... two."

After curiously staring at Haruto for a moment, Akari's gaze swung over to the older twin. "What are they?"

"Well... During the fight, Kaito, Haruto's brother, was murdered by BlackMist." After a moment of silence, TJ added, "The same goes for III. His two brothers where murdered as well."

Akari blinked. "What are you going to do?"

"Me?!"

"Well yeah. Their your friends."

"Well... I was hoping they could stay over ours for a bit..." TJ requested.

Yuma chose this moment to grab Shark's hand, dragging him forward. "Yeah! And Ryoga's only decent relative was also killed." Ryoga blinked at this. Shock or anger? No clue.

Akari sighed. "I guess they can stay with us... But only for a little while." She added, seeing the relieved smiles spread across her companion's faces.

The oldest person in the room inwardly sighed. This is going to be hectic...

_  
Well... Just an epilogue to go! 


	21. Epilogue - Preview

The first few days where a bit hectic as the new four arrivals (the three friends plus TJ) settled down in the relatively small house.

Shark took the bed beneath the attic, as Yuma tended to use his hammock in said room to be around his parents artifacts, which he needed now more than ever. Meanwhile, TJ and Haruto took Akari's room, who had moved to share a room with her grandma to create space and to get everyone in, while III got the basement.

Astral, however, was a different issue. Although he still shared the attic, the light, or ray, used on the being hadn't worn off, and they weren't sure it would. Haru was, of course, a bit freaked out by him when they first returned from their rescue mission. After about an hour, she called down enough to be able to apologise to Astral and listen to the explanation of how the night went, including the true story as to who III was and how his brothers actually did die.

Nobody blamed the guy for following BlackMist, it was what he was raised on, before his dad was murdered by BlackMist himself. After that, him and his brothers had no choice but to stay with the fiend, it being their only way of survival.

III was allowed to stay, but only because he seemed generally sorry for what he has, and did, do. But even then, a close eye was kept on him. III was enrolled into Heartland school, put in Yuma's and TJ's classes upon their insistance. He seemed to get along ok, but then again, knowing how to fight was a good advantage against bullies.

It was a few weeks after the 'BlackMist incident' or the 'BM incident', as it was refered to by it's participants, and the household where settled around the TV, watching the season finale of ESPer Robin.

It was coming up to the dramatic conclusion, Robin Vs. Dead Max. Robin had the upper hand, he was about to win. He rose his whip, ready to strike... When the power went out.

"What the heck?!" TJ's voice shouted out, tensed for getting kidnapped again.

"Another power outage?!" Yuma cried, not liking it one bit since their last encounters with them had a bad ending.

"Guys?" Haruto asked. "Is it possible this is a normal power cut?"

"Yeah. I mean, we don't have to be suspicious of sudden darkness all the time, right? We can't let him rule our lifes." Akari pointed out, flicking on the switch of a torch she'd found in the draw she was stood by.

"She has a point." Shark agreed, finding a torch as well.

"When will it come back on?" Astral asked. "ESPer Robin was about to win."

Yuma sighed in exaggeration. "You and your TV..."

"Why, we don't know Astral dear. We probably have to wait until the storm passes." Haru said. It was only then that most people in the room relaxed, realising a storm was passing over head.

And so the group waited, playing charades and hide and seek (both of which being difficult in the dark).

Evidently, the power did switch back on about an hour later, with enough time for them to catch the end of ESPer Robin on the +1 channel, which made Astral's day all that better.

As the ending credits rolled, III found himself smiling. Sure, his brothers where gone, his dad was dead, and life as he knew it had been destroyed, but he was happier than he had been in a long time. And his smile widened as he realised, he finally had a family.

"Hey III!" Yuma yelled, snapping said male out of his thought pattern. "Come help me fight Astral for the remote!"

"Sure!" He replied, running over to assist his new found brother in obtaining the remote, while most others in the room laughed.

They where odd, unusual, weird, and quite possibly insane, but they where his odd ball family, and he couldn't be happier.  
_

Welllll... end! Fin! Whatever! Yay! Sorry for the lame ass ending, but I wanted to finish on Haruto or III, and I figured Haruto's thoughts would be a tad more depressing, so I went with III.

Now I'm not making a promise or anything, but Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal resently started showing in england, which is where I live. And, I dont know if you noticed, but the charaters where slightly OOC in this, so I really needed the Episodes to back me up, which I didn't have. But now, since I do... Possible Sequel? Like I said, no promises... But I have a rough Idea, and even a preview if anyone's interested.  
_

Preview

Akari sighed, eyeing the bag sitting infront of her on the kitchen table. She was alone in the house right now, which the female considered a good thing, even though it could be just as bad.

The bag was see through, and most people would be confused about it's content, which consisted of a few black jewels and a pile of black ash.

Akari new it was a bad Idea to doing what she had done, grabbing a handful of the black dust off the floor of their make shift battle ground, but she couldn't resist. She could even have said it was calling out to her, the only thing holding her back being she knew how crazy that sounded.

Sighing again, she reached her finger out to poke the bag, watching as if expecting something to happen.

When nothing did, she grabbed the bag and pulled it closer to herself, staring down at it as she undid the knot at the top of the plastic sandwich bag. Holding her breath, she reached a finger in and lightly skimmed over the top of the dust with her finger pad, removing it after a minute.

Grabbing the bottom, Akari tipped the bag, depositing the contents on the table in a neat pile. Pushing her face close to it, her breath stilled again as she moved to no less than a few inches away from the dark pile. Reaching a hand forward to take a scoop of the dust, her lips parted slightly to allow air in, and it all happened in that moment.

Springing forward, the dust flew down Akari's lungs and up her nostrils, invading her being and trying to take over. She lept from her chair, clawing at her throat with one hand a gripping her chest with the other.

But her efforts proved futile, as it won, launching Akari from her own body and out into the air around it. Having no body to reside in, she knew she had little time left alive.

Alas, as she felt herself fading, she heard her voice, ominous-like, emerge from her lips. "Ahh... A brilliant healthy body. Thank you ever so kindly Akari." Those lips then twisted to a smirk.

But even though the voice still had essence of her own, Akari could clearly recognise exactly what, or who, had taken her body and forced her from it.

BlackMist.  
_

Soo... any good? Or no sequel? Because if people dont want one, I wont bother anyway. (Shrugs) and If I do choose to write it, it's not gonna happen for a while because I want to write it out and finish it before I do, shich I didnt do with this fic. Soo... tell me what you thought in a review? 


End file.
